My night adventure
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Samus woke up from a nightmare at 2:00 am and decided to go outside to clear her mind. There, she met her friend Ike, gazing at the moonlight. Curious, Samus went to him, to know what was he doing there. Ike x Samus, Oneshot


**Yay!**

**Ike x Samus surprise oneshot! Surprise because I am doing another story, and in the middle of that I decided to do this!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>It was around 2:00 am when I woke up from a nightmare at my room. I didn't scream, so my roomates Zelda and Peach didn't wake up. I looked around the room, just making sure it wasn't my nightmare, then I decided to stand from the bed, quitely, and look at the window. I was looking at the full moon... so beautiful, reminds me of the stars and the huge space. Then I remembered my nightmare that made no sense. It was just me, running away from my past, looking how everyone at my hometown died by the space pirates, and how stupid I was when I asked one of them, especifically Ridley, to play with me. All the space pirates made fun of him and that's why he hates me, but I don't care, I hate him too... he killed my family, all the people. There was no way I could not hate him, or atleast show no sympathy on him.<p>

Then I looked at my bed; I wanted to go to sleep again, but I was afraid of having a nightmare again, I did not want a nightmare again. Then I turned to the door and I thought "_Maybe go outside will help me clear my mind_" So I quitely go out of the room, opened the door, look at the princesses and then close the door and turn to the wall in front of me, then I turned left and stared at the hall that was in fron of me for a while, then start walking.

As I walked, the big windows at my right side hade the moonlight right in my side. I couldn't help but turn right and stare the moonlight from there, and then get lost in my thoughts. Then I looked down and I saw someone outside, I couldn't tell who, but it was a man. He was staring at the full moon, but outside. He was sitting on the floor. I got curious and then decided to go see who is awake so late, besides me.

I always wake up by the 2:00 am, 3:00 am... Always, and it's always alone, because everybody is sleeping, and I wanted to know who was there. Maybe we can be "Night friends", you know, someone I could spend the rest of the night when I wake up.

I finally got down, and then went outside, he still was there, I started to walk as I see the stages where we brawl. Battefield, Final Destination where the first I saw, then Delfino Plaza far away, and Temple, somehow. I finally got closer to the man and then I recongize him...

It was Ike, Ike Greil of Crimea, Tellius. He was a newcomer and the replacement of Roy, along with Pit. I never really speak to him that much, we just talk before the team fights, sometimes, and in the kitchen, when he usually ask me where is something. I got a little bit closer and then he turned back, and said:

"Oh hi there!"

"Um... hi" I responded. He then turned back again at the full moon. Then I sat up next to him and started the conversation

"What are you doing here outside in such a late hour?"

"What are you doing here?" He answered

"I always wake up at this hour"

"I came here to see the moonlight, as I do every single night"

"You do?"

"Yes, but from my room"

"And why here today?"

"Two reasons. One is I am mad at Marth because of he we lost our fight today and two... well, I wanted to know how it looked from here"

"I see..." Then there was silence for a couple of minutes, we both stared the full moon

"Don't you love the moonlight?" he started

"Yes, brings me memories from the space"

"I bet is cool flying through the space with a ship... if I was more interested in the space, I would go and fly trough it, just to see how huge it is" he said, then he lied down, and closed his eyes

"It's very beautiful"

"I bet it is... the stars, when you are out there, are so close..."

"And why do you like the moon Ike?" I asked

"It reminds of you"

I was surprised. Nobody has never said something so sweet to me, because I am so rude and I always so tomboy. Zelda and Peach always say to me that I should try be nicer, so someone could fall in love with me, but I never cared about love... until now, maybe. I was just staring at Ike when he started giggling

"What?" I asked, confused

"Your face is as red as the sun"

"Wha?" I then looked down, embarassed, and then he was laughing, then I looked at him, and he gave me a big smirk and he then came close to my ear and he said

"Why do you think you are red?" I didn't answered him, and then he said "Maybe... you like me"

"WHA-" he then put his hand on my mouth

"Shh, you know, everybody is sleeping rigth now"

"Well how do you want me not to scream?"

"What? It's a possibility"

"Yeah right"

I turned at the moon again, it was brighter now, and it got bigger, then I turned at Ike again, and he was just in my face when I turned. I could feel I was bright red. Then I felt him coming closer, almost touching my lips he said again "Maybe you like me". That was the last sound I heard of him, his lips where already touching mines. The most weird thing is that I didn't cared he was kissing me. Then he looked at me, and smiled

"I just stole your first kiss" he said, I said nothing. Then he stood up and smirked at me "Good night Samus" he said as he left. I was speechless, red and speechless, then I stood up and went to my room. I opened the door and close it as I looked at the princesses. Then I looked at the clock in our room... 3:00 am. "_I should be able to sleep now_". I went again and lied down in my bed. I slept thinking in Ike, so there was no doubt I dreamed about him too.


End file.
